My Seddie Drabbles
by Kiesa
Summary: Musical Drabbles, or just random ones! Seddie forever!
1. Right Here, Right Now

My Seddie Drabbles

Kiesa

**Right Here, Right Now – HSM3**

They were sitting together, for regretfully the last time.

In his apartment. His mom wasn't home, thank God.

The two who used to bicker so were watching HSM3. But not _really_. They weren't paying attention to the screen. Just the music, and each other.

"Right here… right now…" Troy's voice from the TV was singing. Freddie started to mumble along with him, looking into Sam's eyes. "I'm lookin' at you, and my heart loves the view."

Sam smiled and blushed. She talked right through the song and took his hands. "You know, Fredward," she whispered. "Right here, right now, you're okay."

"Well," he replied. "I should be. We are together."

Sam started to say something else, but was startled when she found Freddie's lips on her own. She fell backwards, him on top of her. When the kiss ended, she looked up at him, and he looked at her and together they sang.

"But right now, there's you… and me."

* * *

**A/N AWW!!! They got together. Drabbles are soooooo much easier than chapter stories! More to come!!!**

**-Kiesa  
**


	2. Sk8r Boi

**My Seddie Drabbles**

**Kiesa**

**A/N Here's another one!! (There is a run on in the 1****st**** paragraph. Sorry!)**

**Sk8r Boi – Avril Lavigne**

**

* * *

**

I was in our room, listening to an old song from my Teen-Hood. Sk8r Boi. I started rockin' along to it. And I thought about everything that had happened. How it happened that I shared this room with him now, ven though I would sneak into his room when I was younger, just so I could get a glimpse of him without having to torture him. It was so clear, what had happened.

My fiancé, Freddie Benson, was in love with Carly Shay. They were pretty different, but so were me and him. And me and her. She had more of the preppy girl in her. My dear Freddie was, well… a dork. Computers, grades, all that good (bad!) stuff. I, Sam Puckett, soon to be Sam Benson, was the tough girl. Well, before we were in high school, Carly, me and Freddie were all friends. But, when high school came, Carly ditched up for the plastics (the populars). So me and Freddie and I were on our own.

At some point, I found out that Carly was really in love with Freddie, but she couldn't tell anyone, cuz of her rep, as a popular. And his rep, as a dork. Her friends all looked down on him because of it. But, about 10 years ago, she ended up gettin' knocked up, and with a baby. He ended up becoming really famous with his beautiful singing. And, now, he's mine.

Sorry, Carly Shay, but you missed out. Freddie's mine now. I'll let you come to our wedding, just for you to see what you passed up 15 years ago. Sooo… _**HA**_!!!

* * *

**A/N: So, what did ya think? I thought it was pretty good. REVIEW!!! =]**


	3. I'd Lie

My Seddie Drabbles

-Kiesa

I'd Lie – Taylor Swift

We were camping in Freddie's car, waiting for a concert to open up the next day. Me, him, and Carly. Freddie pulled out a 'How Well Do You Know Your Friends?' game. It was Freddie's turn, so he asked me and Carly questions about himself.

"What's my favorite color?"

She said, "Blue." Freddie looked at her in disbelief and shook his head. He really thought she knew that one.

I said, "Green." He looked surprised at me.

"Uhhh…" He cleared his throat. "Yeah… That's right. Next question, do I like to argue?"

Carly, confidently, answered, "Nope." She smiled. Freddie's face fell once more. They had spent so much time together over the past few years, how did she NOT know this?

I answered, "Honestly, it depends. With me or your mother, you LOVE to." He nodded, in amazement.

"Alright, when is my birthday?"

"Uhhh…" Carly stuttered. "March seventeenth!" She said with excitement. Freddie groaned. No wonder his birthday presents were always so late.

I rolled my eyes, "FEBRUARY seventeenth." I corrected. Freddie rubbed his temples. I know he was probably wondering, _How does ignorant Sam know this, and pay-attention Carly DOESN'T?!_ NEWS FLASH, FREDWARD!! SHE DOESN'T KNOW _**ANYTHING**_ ABOUT YOU!!!!!

"Next question." He shook it off. "Who do I get my eyes from?"

"Your mom?" She asked hopefully. He shook his head no.

"Your dad." I answered exasperated.

"Who is beautiful in my family?"

I didn't even let her answer this time. "Your sister. Carly wouldn't know this probably because she never met her like I did. And God was she beautiful before she died." He looked at me with a sad face.

"Yes. My sister." Freddie started putting the game away, obviously about to cry, but refused to let the tears spill over.

"And that's another thing I know! You never let anyone see you cry!" He looked at me quizzingly.

"H-how did you know that?" Freddie stuttered.

"I saw you, one time, when you were playing guitar? You started to cry, but then your mom came in, and you stopped automatically." I told him looking him in the eyes.

"You play guitar?!" Carly said stupidly. Wow, bad timing much?

I continued, "You were singing about your sister and dad. Just after they died. You were the only man left in the family, so you HAD to be strong. For your mother. Which is why she's so crazy. Because they were hit by a bus. They weren't careful, so she had to make sure you were."

Freddie looked into my eyes. "Last question. Do you love me?"

I looked straight at him. "No." I lied.

**A/N I need to tell you guys something, I got this idea from ColorsOfTheSky101. Thank you so much, and I'm sorry that I made a story out of your idea. It really was an awesome story, and it gave me inspiration to write this. I owe you so much, and this is how I'll repay you. Everyone, PLEASE read this story by ColorsOfTheSky101:**

**.net/s/4371676/1/iWould_Lie**

**-Kiesa  
**


	4. Just A Dream

My Seddie Drabbles

Just A Dream – Carrie Underwood

It was the day I turned eighteen.

I was dressed in white, on my way to the church that night.

My dork and I got married.

The next night, we were talkin, you know, about us. And he said,

"I've got our whole life planned out. I promise."

"You promise?" I said quietly.

This was not like me. But hey! My husband was going off to war!!

"I promise." He told me.

Two week later…

I hear a knock at the door.

I answer it.

I was so happy. I was baking cookies to send to Freddie the next day.

It was the sergeant at the door.

He handed me a letter, and didn't leave. I was worried, so I opened it quickly.

The letter said,

"Dear Samantha Benson,

We are sorry to inform you, that your husband, Fredward Benson was shot and killed on 27 APR 13." ((That mean April 27, 2013))

_Weird_… I thought. _That was just three days ago._

That thought came and went, and I started to burst to tears.

A few days later, I was dressed in black, and walking down to the aisle to his casket.

The sergeant from my house handed me a folded up flag. It was all I had left of him.

I started to think of those lyrics I'd heard before…

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

"This is just a dream…" I said to myself through sobs.

But guess what?

It wasn't just a dream.

It was totally real.

**A/N: This is such a powerful song. It made me cry. I started to think of my cousin. I hope he'll be okay. He's in Iraq. A Marine. Please pray for his soul. Thank you. (For that awesome Carrie Underwood song w/lyrics go here: .com/watch?v=luJcsPRngNE&feature=related)**


	5. Invisible

My Seddie Drabbles

Invisible-Taylor Swift

"Freddie, just leave me alone!!!" I slammed the door of my room and flopped on my bed.

"Sam! What's going on?" Freddie shouted as he banged on my door.

He was in love with the head cheerleader of our school. But she didn't notice him. Not like I do.

His eyes have this way of lighting up when he smiles. But she can never see it.

She'll never see the way he stops and stares at her when she walks by.

He never sees me wanting him like he wants her. But that boy is EVERYTHING to me.

I just wanna look in his eyes, and make him realize…

I got up and opened my door and looked at him.

"I just wanna show you, she don't even know you. Baby let me love you like I want to. But you just see right through me, but it you only knew me, we could be a beautiful, miracle, instead of just…"

And he kissed me.

"Invisible…" I whispered, smiling.

A/N: I skipped the lines on purpose!!! I just wanted to get to the point.


	6. A Luau

My Seddie Drabbles

A Luau

This is a non-music fic. This is actually based off of something I've experienced. I feel Sam's pain in this one cuz, I am Sam in this. Except that Freddie isn't 22. =]

MYOWNLITTLESEDDIEEXPERIANCEHOWAWESOMERIGHT=]NOTREALLYCUZIMISSTHEACTUALGUY=[

April 26, 2009.

My dork was leaving me. He was going to some special school in Fort Smith, Arkansas. I was so mad but at the same time, I was proud. I guess he really wasn't my dork though. That's where he used to live a couple of years ago, so it was almost like going home to him. I was scared. What would happen then? Would I ever see him again? What would happen to iCarly? We all know what happened before when he left for _**its**_ (Valerie's) show. It was bad. But, here's how it all happened…

_Four Months Earlier…_

_January 23, 2009_

_We're in Mrs. Benson's car. She refused to let us drive with Freddie; who, might I add, is the only person out of us three to have their license. Freddie took this one older girl with him along with this little sixth grader who is afraid to leave his mommy. Wimp. Meanwhile, I'm stuck here with 'Crazy' in the driver's seat, Carly on my right, Valerie to my left, and one of our other friends, Wendy, in the front. All of us were going to this United Methodist Church youth retreat in Grandview, Washington. Ugh… And I haven't had food since 11:30. Unlike me? Yes. But now it's nearing 7:00 and I'm STAAAAARRRRRVVVVVING!!!! Valerie is a word I wish I could scream to the world and Wendy is rawr. Alright! We're gonna get some McDonalds. Yum. Okay, so now I'm kinda mad because my food is taking so long and they got my frickin' order screwed up. THANK YOU!!! FOOD!!! So now I sit down and here comes Freddie with his Big Mac. I look down at my puny little Southern Style Chicken and shrug. Whatever. So I guess we're 10 minutes away from this building. Okie, now we're in the building getting our keys and I just found out I have to stay outside. SERIOUSLY?! Grr… It's January people. Whatevs…_

_Skip To Next Night_

_Okay, so here we are at key note (todays lesson…) And this guy, Mark the keynote speaker, is totally beastin'. He's like a grown up kid. And there is this awesome band, Standstill ((Which by the way people is an ACTUAL Christian band!! Look 'em up, but beware: they're super hard to find)). So now we're listening to Mark and I hear someone talkin' to Freddie._

"_So you gonna do that special program next year at Ridgeway?" said the guy talkin' to Freddie._

"_Nah… I'm gonna go home, go to school there." Home? What was he talking about? THIS was his home._

_The next night I'm sittin' next to Freddie and say,_

"_So, you thinkin' bout doin' this next year, Freddo?"_

"_I'm not gonna be here next year."_

"_Oh. Okay." I turn back. Ah well. That's that._

There was a lot more that had happened with in the next four months but I think you've seen the second most important part: I found out the truth.

April 26, 2009

So I've taken pictures of him and talked to him. And EVERYBODY has said they were going to miss him. We've played limbo and Freddie walked under the stick like a duck!! But this is a going away party for him, if I haven't already mentioned. It's a Luau theme and…oh my god!!! Wendy, Mrs. Benson, Carly and Valerie and everybody else is dressing him up as a Hula girl!!! OMG!! Picture snap! *_snap!_* Haha! Sooo goin all over iCarly!!! And now we're playing reverse limbo. Oh god, I gotta get some pics of this. *_snap!_* *_snap!_* *_snap!_*

Later

"Bye Freddork!" I yelled as I got into my mom's car. I had gotten his emails and I was on the way home. When I got home I jumped on my computer and emailed him. A few days later though, nada. Nothing from him. No contact at all. But that Thursday, I found out I got into a special program. So, I texted him.

Few days later: Nothing!!!

So I check my phone and email everyday and nothing. I never got the courage to call though.

May 16, 2009

Sweet I'm at Shrub Meadows!! (Busch Gardens) I'm in the Spanish Flamenco show (Irish Step show) and I decide to text Freddie. Carly then texts me back, so before I read the message I think it's him and I get all excited just to get disappointed. I check my email and my phone all day, but once again, nothing from Freddie.

May 17, 2009

"Honey, you should just stop trying to contact him any further."

"But Mom, I've only emailed him twice and texted him three times."

"I know, but if he's not responding—"

"Which is totally rude—"

"Yes it is. But if he's not responding, then there is really no point. Maybe he's not settled—"

"But what if he is?! And what if he's just doing it to spite me!! And what if—"

"What if? What if? That's all you've got to say. Just stick with what is now and certain."

A few months later

It's my birthday. And no word from Freddie. It's July fifth. I'll never hear from him again. So now, I walk into church and there he is. My mouth DROPS.

"Fredward." I glared at him and brushed passed him to the choir room.

"Sam!!" He ran after me.

"I'm done Freddie. You can't go away for three months and except me to welcome you back with open arms after no contact with you. Okay? I'm done."

"Sam!"

And I just kept walking.

--

The very last part the bday thing never happened. My bday is in december. But a lot of the other stuff did happen. Like the youth retreat and the busch gardens and the mom thing. All of that happened. And he hasn't contacted my since April 26. He hasn't responded to the texts or the emails. I'm actually very sad. This came right from the heart. Please review.


End file.
